Like We Used To
by ThePranksterQueens
Summary: For Missa. "Three weeks later, Rachel walks into school wearing his ex-best friend's letterman jacket". Puck/Rachel/Finn.


Like We Used To

For Missa

* * *

A year after Babygate and a reconciliation, Finn and Quinn broke up for good. And naturally, Finn (being half in love with Rachel since sophomore year anyway) asked his leading lady out, and of course she accepted. Finn and Rachel, newly seniors, musically talented and in love. Finn had never been happier. Here was a girl who would love him for who he really was, who would stay by his side no matter what.

It lasted four months before Rachel broke up with him. The breakup came out of nowhere.

"We just… well, Finn, we aren't really that good together. I'm very sorry". _What are you talking about_, he wanted to say. _We're perfect together!_ Rachel hurried out of the auditorium, leaving Finn staring at her from the stage.

* * *

Three weeks later, Rachel walked into school wearing his former best friend's letterman jacket. It was a like punch to the gut, seeing PUCKERMAN peek out from under her hair. Finn can't believe Puck is doing this to him again. Rachel, meanwhile, is blushing like the happiest girl in the world. And maybe she is. Finn watches as Puck walks over and kisses Rachel and Finn can't help but think, _there's no way he's as good to her as I was_.

Three Fridays later, Rachel comes to school wearing jeans (jeans!) and a McKinley high football jersey with a big, fat, white 20 on it.

Finn barely recognizes her. Surely this is not the same Rachel who he had whispered "I love you" to only a few months ago? He had no idea she and Puck were so _involved_. He hears Puck's locker room talk, of course (it's impossible not to), but it's surprisingly non-pornographic and a lot more about Idina Menzel. In hindsight, that should have been a big clue.

After seeing his ex, a girl he's still hung up on, in that jersey, all Finn can think about is their relationship. How he used to come over and watch West Side Story and listen to Rachel point out all her favorite parts, even though she had seen it "approximately 73 times". Or the time she danced to Purple Rain in her kitchen and made him join in. And when her favorite goldfish died, he held her while she cried. Remembering all of this, Finn can't help but wonder if Rachel does all these things with Puck now.

* * *

Later that same day, Finn has a few hours to kill before he needs to be in the locker room for the game, and he doesn't feel like going home so he starts wandering around the school. Rounding the corner of the 200 building, he hears Puck and Rachel's distinctive voices. Instinctively, Finn flattens himself against the wall so he can listen.

"Noah, I… I don't know what to say".

"I've made Rachel Berry speechless, what an accomplishment." His voice is teasing, gentle. Finn doesn't recognize the tone. Puck's voice lowers, becomes more intense. "I told you, babe, I'm serious about us".

Rachel sighs contentedly and Finn peeks around the corner to see her snuggled- there really is no other word for it- against Puck. They both look completely at peace. Finn is both mildly disturbed and completely disgusted.

"You're going to be there tonight, right?", Puck asks.

"Of course", Rachel says into his chest. Puck tilts her chin up and kisses her.

"I love you," he says, in a voice Finn has never heard him use. It is devoid of anything harsh, there is no hint of a lie in it.

"I love you," Rachel tells him.

Finn abruptly turns around and leaves. He feels as if he has just intruded on something private.

* * *

After the game is over, Finn walks silently and alone to the locker room. They won, but it is all due to Puck, who played like he has never played before, and not at all to the quarterback. Finn looks back in time to see Puck shake hands, smile, and nod at something the NYU scout is saying to him. Rachel gives her boyfriend a thumbs up from the stands, beaming. Finn just keeps walking.

* * *

Coincidentally, Rachel's eighteenth birthday falls on the same day as her and Puck's sixth month anniversary, a mere month and a half from graduation. Puck arranges it with Mr. Shue to let the Glee Club have a mini-celebration instead of practice, so they open presents in lieu of singing.

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany give a group gift of clothes, Mercedes and Tina give her some shoes that all the girls (and Kurt) ooh and aah over, and Kurt and Artie chipped in for gift cards at Best Buy. Matt and Mike shyly present her with gift cards to Starbucks and sheets upon sheets on gold star stickers. Finn does not give her the box containing a tiny pair of gold star earrings. He'll wait until Puck is done with his present and give them to her in private.

Right on cue, Puck walks over with one medium size package and an envelope. Rachel eagerly slides her finger under the star-patterned wrapping paper, breaking the tape, and open the box, lifting out a snowglobe with the New York skyline inside.

"Oh!", she gasps, smiling at Puck like he is the only person in the room. He returns the smile and hands her the envelope. As soon as Rachel reads the print on the tickets, she launches herself at Puck with an ecstatic squeal and starts peppering his face with kisses.

"You-_kiss_-are the best-_kiss_-boyfriend-_kiss_-EVER!"

The tickets are to see Wicked. On Broadway. In New York. This weekend.

Finn drops the earrings in Rachel's mailbox later that night. Rachel and Puck come back from New York full of love for the Big Apple, NYU, and each other. Finn isn't the only one who notices the delicate, simple promise ring resting on the third finger of Rachel's left hand. But he might be the only one who wishes it was his.

* * *

On graduation day, when Finn is looking forward to summer vacation and then Ohio State, he decides to head over to Rachel's house and wish her and Puck all the best and NYU. He doesn't allow himself to feel sorry that he will also be saying goodbye.

Finn already knows that Rachel's dad are out of town (they left shortly after the commencement ceremony) so he shouldn't be surprised when he sees Puck climbing into Rachel's bedroom window. Standing across the street, Finn knows without a doubt what they are about to do and the thought fills him with uncharacteristic rage. Without thinking, he grabs the pocketknife from his keychain- which he hasn't so much as opened before this- and slashes the tires of Puck's beloved truck.

Finn walks away from Rachel Berry's house without saying goodbye.

* * *

AN: Reviews are always appreciated and thanks for reading!

PS- The prompts for this were: Like We Used To by A Rocket To The Moon, slashed tires, she wore his letterman jacket, and snowglobes.


End file.
